


I've Got You

by Meg_Thilbo



Series: 14 Days of Writing [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Modern AU, because why not, upside down kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Thilbo/pseuds/Meg_Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin go bungee jumping, however Thorin is afraid of heights. </p><p> </p><p>ALL WORKS IN THIS SERIES CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my bagginshield writing spree!
> 
> Firstly, I apologise for the shortness of this, I was going to try and work on something longer but my day got filled up yesterday and today I have 9-5 lectures then lab work 7pm onwards, having to post this in one of my short breaks. Weekend tomorrow though so I'll be able to work on some longer stuff then :)

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Thorin grumbled as the crane began to hoist them up. As the small platform shook, Thorin cursed and grabbed onto the side.

“You said we needed to more things together,” Bilbo called back cheerfully, playfully tugging on the chords which tied their legs together.

The assistant smiled at them but continued making sure the straps were adjusted correctly as the crane lifted them high above the ground.

Thorin scowled through his green pallor, “This wasn’t what I had in mind,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Oh?” Bilbo said, moving closer to wrap an arm around the larger man’s waist, “What did you have in mind.”

Thorin looked down at him, “… Dinner, then either you’d come back to mine or I’d go back to yours.”

“Then it’s a good thing I booked us dinner tonight,” Bilbo replied with a smile.

Thorin blinked, the valley below them forgotten as he returned the smile, “You didn’t…”

“Bombur’s, 7pm.”

Thorin chuckled, “I love you sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” Bilbo said with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, _most_ of the time,” he conceded, moving to wrap his arms around Bilbo’s waist.

“That’s better,” Bilbo mumbled before claiming his lips. He didn’t really care that there was another person stood awkwardly barely a metre away, if this is what got Thorin’s nerves under control then he’d do it in front of an entire stadium full of people. And Thorin wasn’t complaining either if the way he teased Bilbo’s bottom lip was any indication.

Plus Bilbo was a firm believer of tough love sometimes, as he quickly demonstrated…

As he was the only one to remain in full faculties to hear the guy awkwardly say, “Erm you’re free to go whenever you want…” and after casting a sidelong glance to make sure they were lined up correctly, Bilbo used Thorin’s distraction to hurl their bodies to one side…

… and straight over the edge.

Naturally, the kiss was promptly broken off and Bilbo only got a glimpse of frightened blue eyes before Thorin had pulled Bilbo as close as he possibly could, wrapping his arms around him and putting his head over Bilbo’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t be yelling in Bilbo’s face.

The rush of air and swirl of colour was somewhat disorientating, but Bilbo loved it!

“BILBO BAGGINS I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Thorin yelled, the air muffling his words slightly.

Although Thorin’s yelling could do with a break. But it was promptly cut off when the bungee cord snapped back, throwing them back into the air before they were falling once more, not once losing their grip on each other.

Bilbo laughed as the cord started to straighten out, revelling in the feel of adrenaline coursing through him.

Placing a kiss against Thorin’s ear, Bilbo said, “You okay?”

Thorin nodded, breathless he said, “yeah.”

Bilbo found he didn’t quite mind hanging upside down with his boyfriend wrapped around him, and if Thorin’s firm grip was anything to go by, Thorin didn’t mind either.

“Bilbo?”

“Yes?” Bilbo smiled.

“Next time, can we just go fishing or something?”

“Fishing? Nah we’re going skydiving next!”

A groan was all he received in response but Bilbo quickly pressed a kiss to his neck to let him know he was joking.

“I think we’ll leave that one for a bit,” Bilbo agreed.

“Thank you,” Thorin groaned, burying his face into Bilbo’s neck so he didn’t have to watch them slowly being lowered to the ground.

Bilbo would make it up to him at dinner, they were alike in the sense that their stomachs lay not too far from their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^ Comments and kudos appreciated as usual. 
> 
> I just had the headcanon that, as a dwarf, Thorin would be afraid of heights as he lives underground. Yeah this is a modern au but I just carried the trait on ;P And I get that what Bilbo did is probably against some regulation but I was in the mood for some humour :P 
> 
> Have a majestic day!


End file.
